


the rest

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Valentine's fortnight (Klaine valentine's challenge 2016) [7]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just summary notes of what would have happened in the series had i not (semi) abandoned it.<br/>i hate when WIPs get abandoned, so thought this was a kind of compromise to close all the open doors</p><p>chapter 2 is a snippet of what happens on the last day (simply because i wrote it before the other chapters, knowing what was going to happen in it.)</p><p>I haven't tagged it since it will only make sense as part of the series, it is simply a note form of the end plot line</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

day seven - just the way you are

going to a maze to have fun

 

day 8 - everything had changed

go and see matlida on broadway

 

day 9 - can't help falling in love

 

day 10 - thinking out loud

talk about having a child

 

day 11 - chances are

 

day 12 - i don't want to miss a thing

go to see burt for the day. kurt enjoys being back home. blaine talks to burt, checking his 'plan' is still ok with burt

 

day 13 - can you feel the love tonight

more sex. probably fluffy

 

day 14 - everything.

all glee frineds there, 13 holding the candles blaine had finally lit. all singing. blaine leads kurt down between the two rows of people. emma is at the end holding the final, unlit candle. Kurt lights it.

Blaine gets onto one knee, and explains how his sister has promissed to be a surragate for their child, and donate the egg. that way the child is gentically both of theirs. kurt agrees.


	2. day 14 chapter one

This was the day Blaine was most nervous about. So much could go wrong. They hadn’t had a serious discussion about this in, well, ever really. Sure, they had talked about it, but it had all been hypothetical up to this point. Yes, they both knew it’s something they wanted. Yes, it’s something Blaine had put a lot of thought into. But its such a big step, and Kurt really should have had a say into it as well. And so much could go wrong that he couldn’t even change! Today will make or break this whole holiday!

As has become usual for Valentines fortnight, Blaine woke Kurt up with a song; today it was ***, a favourite of Blaines. It was the first song he ever performed in front of people – even if those people where his family, it still counts!

“Love you so much Blaine.” Kurt says, his eyes still shut. Blaine chuckles at his laziness.

“I love you more Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.” One of Kurts – many – weak spots is when Blaine addresses Kurt by his full name in a seductive tone, just like he just has. Kurt sits up, his eyes show he is fully awake, even if his body hadn’t quite got that message yet. He grabs the coffee Blaine is (was) holding, and takes several sips before talking.

“No one can love more than I love you. Except maybe when we have a child. Sorry, but she – or he – will be above you on the list!” Blaine beams internally. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you! Anyway, as much as I love you, I’m afraid you still have work today. Only half a day, but I’m afraid I couldn’t get the whole day off for you. Besides, I have a lot left to do for today.” Far too much to do!

“Hold on. You are telling me that I have to go in to work on Valentines day, while you get the day off to perform a romantic gesture?”

“I will pick you up at 11am. Ive already got you some clothes out to save you time, as you need to be at work in 15 minutes. I thought you would prefure a lay in.” Blaine says dimissively. Kurt may normally throw a temper tantum about having his clothes picked out for him, but Blaine knows he would rather the lie in.

Kurt meanwhile, was still slightly annoyed he had to go in to work. Maybe Blaine had an alteriative motive in letting him lay in – Kurt would be too rushed getting ready than to get too annoyed at Blaine for choising his clothes and sending him to work, Jet Lagged, for a Friday!


End file.
